1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to compositions for removal of adhesives from a surface. More particularly it relates to a composition for removing residual adhesives left on a surface from reflective and non-reflective vinyl graphics, tape, labels, stickers, etc. without causing damage to the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Graphic decals are used by businesses to advertise their company name, logo, trademark or the like and are placed on a variety of surfaces and are usually placed onto vehicles and trailers. Graphic decals can be manufactured in any way a business chooses, from reflective or non-reflective material to life-like four color process graphics.
There are several reasons why decals would need to be removed. Vehicles may be transferred from one company to another, there is a change in advertising strategies, corporate re-identification, additions or deletions to an existing company logo, vehicle leases are terminated, etc.
The major problem associated with graphic decal changes is the removal of the decal and the removal of the decal's residual adhesive. Once a decal has been removed it is also further required to remove the adhesive that remains on the surface. Many factors contribute to the difficulty in the removal process such as the age of the material, the condition of the decal, and the type of material used to manufacture the decal.
Many different types of solvents are available for adhesive removal, however they may require long hours of labor for removal or they are so strong that they can damage the surface. Additionally, these solvents can be hazardous to work with. These solvents also do not provide a method to determine if the entire adhesive has been fully removed since the adhesive may blend in with the color of the surface or can be transparent. Furthermore, conventional methods of adhesive removal require a substantial period of time to scrape off and remove the adhesive while possibly further damaging the surface.
These and other types of adhesive removing compositions disclosed in the prior art do not offer the flexibility and inventive features of my adhesive removal composition. As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the adhesive removal composition of the present invention differs from those previously proposed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition that can act quickly to release adhesives from surfaces
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a composition that is safe and does not cause damage to the host surface.
It is further contemplated to provide a composition that will enable one to determine if all the adhesive has been removed from the surface.